A Family's Hate, A Friendship Formed
by XFH12147
Summary: Generations of anger and misinterpretations formed the tension between the Rain and Cloud Kingdoms, but what sparks the war is the fight to be the new Sky King’s third in command. How will the new heirs, Hibari and Yamamoto react to this situation. 8018
1. War of the Kingdoms

A/N: I've had this story in my mind for a while and I personally like it so enjoy. I'll clear up some things near the end of the fanfic if you get confused. Oh still many spelling and grammatical error from Microsoft word, my apologies but bear with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Romeo and Juliet in which this fanfic will have similarities to with a darker twist.

**War of the Kingdoms**

_Tainted by the dark corruption,_

_Bloodshed is the only solution,_

_Death is the only outcome_

_Or is it?_

The Sky Kingdom of Nanimori kept the harmony of the land, however even within harmony, wars and fights erupt within the quiet walls of the land. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the new named 10th king of the Sky Kingdom was required to select from a number of other kingdoms his second and third in command. If the selection went well, then peace in the lands would be full and prosperous. Every king before Tsunayoshi had chosen rightful commands and it was now his responsibility to do the same. But this generation the choice would not end with everyone respective of the choice. The second place of command had already given to the Storm generation's Hayato Gokudera. One spot is left and Tsunayoshi along with his counsel of assistance had narrowed the candidates to Storm Kingdom's Takeshi Yamamoto and Cloud Kingdom's Kyouya Hibari. The Storm Kingdom had the special trait of tranquility which was be need for keeping peace as stated by the Rain Kingdom's representatives, however the Cloud Kingdom's representatives argues that the Cloud Kingdom's special trait of propagation was need to expanding peace. Tsunayoshi was at a wall, his advisement however had plans of their own, and those who had supported the Rain Kingdom gave the seat to them. While this took place, those who supported the Cloud have also given the seat to the Cloud's generation. One seat, two members, either outcome this would be a bloody fight.

You see every kingdom was required to produce a male heir to have a chance of inheriting the title in command chosen by the king of the Sky Kingdom, Those not chosen would become the Sky king's direct line of counsel who enforce and decide laws of the land. Those in his in command had a greater influence and power over the decision. Power being the corrupter that is why only the purest could inherit the Sky Kingdom's position as king. Being the purest Tsunayoshi could not predict a way to end this useless bloodshed by choosing only one third in command. This dilemma has been taking place for 5 years now.

Corruption and rumors spread of how the Cloud Kingdom had once planned an invasion of the Sky Kingdom and a total take over to control the lands spread from the Rain Kingdom, this was the second ignition. The third was the rumor of the Rain Kingdom's weakness and use of the position as cover up of their flaw. Although rumors do tend to be derived from some truth, it was true that some members of the Cloud Kingdom had once planned to take full control of the land but those plans quickly evaporated by their understanding of the 1st king of the Sky Kingdom. With the Rain Kingdom, many of its members who had been the original sword wielders of the Shigure Souen Ryu style had passed away without passing down it's techniques to the younger generations and because of this their clan's strength was slowly fading.

The Sky King's box animal was represented by the king of all animals, the Lion de Ciel. It was allowed only one animal per person and only those in the Sky king's direct council were allowed a box animal. Kingdoms usually allow the member to choose their own animal as a partner. Tsuna was given the box animal of a lion, Gokudera choose an animal closest to the king's which was a cat. The Thunder Kingdom's Lambo chose the bull, the Sun Kingdom's Ryohei Sasagawa chose the kangaroo, and Dokura Chrome chose the owl. That left Kyouya Hibari and Takeshi Yamamoto's choice of box animal.

Hibari chose the hedgehog while Yamamoto chose the dog breed Akita. However beside the Akita, he also chose the swallow. The Rain Kingdom had protested Yamamoto's second animal but he refused to withdraw his request for the swallow due to person reasons. The other kingdoms were unsure of how to approach this break in tradition. The Cloud Kingdom wasn't to thrilled about it since the Sky King had allowed this. Tsuna had met with Yamamoto and knew that the swallow represented something important to him and influenced that accept ion of this.

The other kingdoms had voted to not become involved in fear of becoming an enemy of either one of the Kingdoms. Tsunayoshi had tried to ease the fighting but nothing had worked, he and Gokudera continued to try to come to an agreement between the two feuding Kingdoms, nevertheless they refused all of them.

"Juudaime their not going to listen, we have to think of another way of making them hear us." Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna's desk holding up rejected written out plans and ideas that they had revised all of last night.

"I know Gokudera-kun, this war has been going on too long. There has got to be a way to stop them, a compromise." Tsuna folded his hands together and rested his forehead against them.

"Don't worry Juudaime we'll think of something." Gokudera said trying to ease up the tension in his boss.

"Yeah, hopefully."

_____________________________________________________________________

"HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE! REGROUP AND DEFEND WHAT'S LEFT!" one of the Rain Kingdom's guards said as the Cloud Kingdom's knights raided that smaller castle within the kingdom. Word was sent to the Cloud Kingdom that this small castle was holding a secret group of members to over throw the Cloud Kingdom from the inside and the Cloud Kingdom would not allow this to happen. They formed an army and the next day lead a head on attack. The Rain Kingdom had not expected the attack nor had they planned any such secret overthrow. This miscommunication forced the Rain Kingdom to attack with their already weakened military swordsmen.

"Hurry up we need backup…AHHHH" a Cloud Kingdom knight before being knocked out. Another ten were blown away as another five where blocked from a flesh to metal attack. On the floor lay a few dozen of Cloud Knights unconscious and still alive. In the middle stood one man, his blade was specially crafted for the Shigure Souen Ryu style passed on from the original descendents who created this form and made it the _perfect and_ _flawless style__. _

_"How is this possible, we were taken out by only one guy…" Another knight was knocked out. _

_"Hurry and call the archers!" Archers arrived and launched a barrage of arrows straight at the person. About fifty arrows were showering toward him. He smirked and got into position. Water around his started to move, since the Rain Kingdom is known for its water base attacks many of the rooms have an easy source of accessible water supply._

_"_Shibuki Ame"

A huge whirlwind of water formed from the man's swift movements that shielded him from harm. Then with jolt like speed took out the twenty five archers and twenty knights in quick movements of his sword.

"Sugee! That was a close one. I'm glad I got here in time to save the Old man. What did those Cloud guys intend accomplish by attacking us? I have to go and talk with the counsel." The man was none other then Takeshi Yamamoto, candidate to the Sky king's direct line of advisement.

Jirou, Yamoto's Akita box animal stared barking at the empty hall that the doorway led into. "Jirou, what's wrong?"

Then through the doorway come a powerful blast. It was a spiky enlarged hedgehog with purple death flames surrounding it. Yamamoto quickly positioned his sword to block the attack but the blast would have been too powerful. Sensing this Jirou grabbed Yamamoto by the end of his suit and pulled him away from the blast.

"Arigato Jirou that was a close one. For a moment I thought I was done for." Yamamoto bent down and patted Jirou's head in praise for saving him. Jirou barked happily and nuzzled his snout against Yamamoto. "Good boy."

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

Yamamoto looked up to see the man who had rivaled him in power and skill for years, his enemy or so it should have been. Hibari Kyouya, the other man who was also a candidate for the Sky king's third in command position.

"Draw your weapon; I won't go easy on you this time."

"Hibari, you said that the last time we fought." Yamamoto grinned; something about Hibari's uptight, stiff and stubborn attitude that sparked his curiosity, but that had ended after the bloodshed that the Cloud Kingdom had done to most of his relatives and fellow students. He couldn't say he hated Hibari, but he was part of the cause for this war, that same as him. "Jirou stay back."

Jirou understood and returned into his box. Hibari's hedgehog did the same; no words were needed really for their box animals to understand that this was between them and only them. This rivalry began in their teenage years during their first encounter. At first they didn't know about each other's family and kingdom background, nor did they care. The simple practices they had back then where different now with maturity and a greater understanding. A less pure reason to fight brewed between them. Equally matched, they feed upon each other's strengths and weaknesses. They knew the others movements sometimes even better then their own. That is why they excelled from the rest and other kingdoms.

"Are you ready Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Always."

Hibari annoyed with his cocky attitude bent forwards slightly before disappearing. Yamamoto knew that Hibari's lightning speed matched his own and went into a defensive position. From behind Yamamoto, Hibari reappeared and swung for a hit with his left tonfa that was infused with cloud elemental dying will flame. It was blocked by Yamamoto's blade infused by rain elemental dying will flame and the force was a stalemate, neither was able to overthrow the other by power alone. However, Hibari had an edge with his other hand. He moved his left hand and arm so that his left tonfa rolled around Yamamoto's blade to the side and pushed the blade away before bringing his right tonfa to knock him do down. When his right tonfa made contact, Yamamoto winced before turning into a pile of water.

"Utsushi Ame"

Yamamoto come from behind Hibari and brought the blade across to slash from behind. Hibari used both of tonfas to over lap each other and blocked the attack. Pushed then used the right tonfa and punched Yamamoto flat on the chest. Yamamoto stumbles back before turning into a pile of water.

Hibari stood still for a moment; this was the first time Yamamoto had made two water shadows as a diversion. Then he sensed something and turned around but it a second too late and Yamamoto nipped the edge of his back suit with the tip of his blade. Hibari noticed the position Yamamoto held his blade in, it had the blunt side toward Hibari when ever he attacked. Even at a time like this he acted with such kindness, Hibari noticed his useless kingdom's knights on the floor alive and unconscious. We they wake up he had to remember to "bite them to death" for making his kingdom look so weak.

Yamamoto released from his offensive position and lessened the tension by moving into his usually one before grinning. "I got you that time, nee Hibari?"

Hibari didn't comment on his childish behavior. He had met Yamamoto long ago as teenagers before the war started and before know that they were going to become enemies. Yamamoto always had that stupid idiotic attitude yet Hibari knew the skill he had hidden underneath. Hibari got into his offensive position and used both his tonfas to attack as all Yamamoto could do was defend.

They continued this assault on each other until more people was heard approaching closer. Yamamoto knew they were from the Cloud Kingdom since he had helped the remainder of those left behind out earlier.

"IN HERE MEN, BRING THE CANNONS!" Yamamoto wanted to distract Hibari and make his escape like he would usually do, but this time Hibari wasn't going to allow another get away. Before Yamamoto could even pull his blade to start, Hibari unlocked the hidden compartment of his tonfa and let loose the chains he had inside. They were also encircled by the dying will flames. He spun them around before shooting them at Yamamoto. Yamamoto had to reposition into a defensive stand. Yamamoto was surprised that the one chain turned into three and that after knocking the initial one away the other two circled around his blade and pulled him closer. Then he used his box and unleashed his hedgehog's Needle Sphere Form to trap Yamamoto. He made it so that the space was limited to lessen the air supply. Hibari kept track of how long it would take for a person to stay inside of his box animal's special move before suffocation. A usual person trapped in this limited space would last only two and a half minutes even if they tried to breathe slowly. Hibari waited three. He released Yamamoto from the hedgehog's containment and his body slipped to the ground with a thud.

Moments later other Cloud Knights arrived to see Hibari standing next to Yamamoto who was still on the floor.

"Hibari-sama, is he?" One of them asked seeing the Rain's heir on the floor almost lifeless like.

"No, bring him to my dungeon." Two knights grabbed an arm and lifted Yamamoto up and dragged him away.

"Hibari-sama, what about the sword?"

"Don't touch it." Hibari picked up the sword and placed it into it's cloth wrapping before slugging it over his shoulder.

"Um…Hibari-sama…."

"You're crowding me." Hibari snapped. Hibari didn't give the knight a chance to ask about what had happened to the other knights on the ground before his joined them on the ground by Hibari.

Facts for clarification:

The story takes place around the time of the middle ages/modern times but with a twist since people have box animals and can produce the dying will flame through rings. It will start out that only selected people have this but because in times of war others will be given it later on. Also they wear suits for the modernistic feel in a medieval setting.

The highest ranking Kingdom in the Sky Kingdom which represents harmony of the other elemental Kingdoms. Below it the Storm, Rain, Cloud, Sun, Thunder, and Mist Kingdoms not in any particular order.

Each Kingdom produced an heir usually a male to take on a position as part of the Sky king's personal counsel. Each time a new king is proclaimed, a new set of members must be chosen to advance with the new generations. The Sky Kingdom's king is supposed to decide upon who receives the second and third in command to aid him in the protection of peace. But for peace sometimes wars must be fought or else there would be no such things as a peaceful land.

The Kingdom has its own set of counselors and the Sky king has his private personal counselors. This is similar to a democracy where there is a President on top, Senators after and House of Representatives below them. The same goes with this power structure, it is the Sky King, then the Sky King's personal counsel, and then the Kingdom's counsel in which each kingdom has their own counsel.

The Cloud and Rain Kingdom's had always had a rivalry toward each other but this fight for position sparked the bloodshed. The war started due to rumors and misinterpretations for example the Zimmerman's Telegram that had a part in making America joining the fight during WWI.

I hope this helps, I'll explain more in the next chapter.


	2. Are You Going to Kill Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Are You Going to Kill Me?**

_Two possible answers_

_One question on mind_

_Three words are spoken_

_Do you know what they are?_

Yamamoto awoke to the sound of water droplets dripping in a near place. His eyes weren't used to the dim light of the room. Cold stone walls, a typical four walled dungeon in the Cloud Kingdom. Yamamoto tried to move his arm but it wouldn't budge, neither would his legs. He looked up to see his hands were handcuffed together with steel cuffs and tied to an iron bar attached tightly to the wall. The same with his feet except they were allowed more space apart. His wrists hurt from the long hours of hanging in that position when he was unconscious before his feet took on the burden on his body weight. Yamamoto saw the deep red imprint of the cuffs and guessed that he was strung up for at least four hours in order for marks like those to be as deep as they were.

He pulled at the chain of the handcuff to see if it was loosen enough for him to break but no use, they were too sturdy. He looked around for anything he could reach, nothing in sight but his sword that laid there on the ground too far for him to reach. Anyways it was chained up. There were no windows, just a beat up bed and pillow. A tray of untouched food consisting of bread and some type of soup with cut potatoes in it. There was also a small bowl of rice and beef on a small plate next to it. Yamamoto wondered why they would even leave food for him since he couldn't feed himself in this sort of situation.

From what Yamamoto saw there was only one door, wooden with only one lock that required a key. The door didn't even have a hole or anything in it.

"HEY, anyone out there. I have to use the bathroom!" Yamamoto shouted wondering if anyone could hear him. He tried again. "I really have to unless someone wants to clean up the floor in sixty seconds."

At that Hibari opened the door and looked at Yamamoto, smirking at the position he subjected Yamamoto to be in. In a way Yamamoto was surprised to see Hibari standing in the doorway, he would have thought one of the Cloud knights would have stood guard instead. Hibari still in his suit was covered in bloodstains from their previous encounter which showed how busy he was to not have time to change into something clean. "Ah it's you, funny seeing you here huh?"

Yamamoto tried to match his grin against Hibari's smirk but it was like trying to win with scissors against rock, not the easiest thing to do. "Yamamoto Takeshi, prince of the Rain Kingdom, now turned into nothing more then a plaything. This is going to be interesting."

"Well if you let me go, it would be more interesting and fun. I'll even match you move for move this time." Yamamoto tried his grin again in a way trying to persuade Hibari to let him go. Hibari moved closer almost close enough for Yamamoto's trapped hands to grab but he didn't. The next move was Hibari's. It's like a game of chess, the only thing was he was the only one on the board and trapped by the king. The next move.

Hibari stuffed the bread roll into Yamamoto's mouth.

"Eat" The word came out more of a command but Yamamoto didn't care, he was a little hungry. Little as in any minute his stomach would have growled loud enough for the both of them to hear. Yamamoto looked up balancing the bread in his mouth since he didn't have free hand and ate the bread to the best of his ability. Before he finished the bread a Cloud guard poked his head in slowly. The guard looked scared.

"Um…Hibari-sama, the king has asked for you." The guard said fear was evident in his voice.

"Do you know what happens to a person who disturbs my time?" Hibari didn't look at the guard but he could sense how fast the guard ran away in fear for his life. Even Hibari's own guards feared being bitten to death by Hibari's tonfas, the lucky ones never had to meet Hibari in person and just followed orders, but the ones that were used to send messages to Hibari always ended up in the infirmary after the message was delivered. He was in a good mood today, he'd let one slip away this once, then bite him to death twice as hard the next time.

Hibari turned and left the room leaving Yamamoto to just finish the bread. In a way he felt relaxed when the door closed and locked. But then he shouted, "HIBARI I STILL NEED TO…"

Yamamoto didn't even bother finishing; it was going to be a long day so why use up anymore energy.

Hibari walked slowly until he arrived in the main room where his father was seated at the head. Other members were seated around him and there were two messenger guards. They all seemed pretty content from their happy faces from what Hibari perceived.

"Ah Kyouya, you've returned from the dungeon. I can place a guard to watch that Rain Prince, you don't need to trouble yourself anymore." His father said joyously. Hibari wasn't too pleased with being called away from his work. He hated being disturbed even if it was for the sake of his father.

"Heh the guards of yours couldn't keep a fly trapped." Hibari looked straight at his father. His blank expression also puzzled the Cloud King of what could be going on in the mind of his boy but alas he was always proud to be the father of such an excellent child.

"Now now Kyouya, we have the advantage. I receive word that the Rain King is in critical condition after the last invasion and with his son out of the way we can claim the whole kingdom. I'll be sending in two guards later to finish off the prince so hurry with your fun. Secrete word has told me that it's time to take our place next to the Sky Kingdom."

"That's not an option." Hibari replied back instantaneously. Yamamoto Takeshi was his prey and his alone. "I'm the only one who's allowed to touch him. Do you understand? If any other guard touches him I will Bite them to Death." Hibari held up his tonfas showing that he would gladly take out even his own kingdom's men if then angered him. All the guards looked way hoping they wouldn't be ordered to even go near the Rain Prince.

"Ah yes of course, he is your prisoner but we must still prepare to invade with rain kingdom again while they are weak. The Rain Kingdom will be no more and without them the rivalry for the third position will always be ours."

"Leave them. They are a bunch of weak herbivores. No point in attacking now." Hibari wasn't at all concerned with anything beside his goal.

"Hmm…well since you are my only son, I will allow you're decision on this matter since you do have control over their most prized possession. So be it, we will hold off on the attack until you command the assault. That is all Kyouya, have your fun for now but don't forget that it's you're responsibilities to raise the Cloud Kingdom's status. Guards go and tell the general to hold off advances until my son commands it. He will use the Rain Kingdom's prince for our benefit." The Cloud King sat proudly on his chair as Hibari brushed off the other members trying to congratulate him on his victory. He didn't like many people, especially those weaker then him. These people were pathetic to Hibari. He had a bigger agenda then them and their conquering plan.

"Hibari you are free to leave." Hibari turned and walked out of the room as guards in front of the door bowed to be in his presence knowing it was wise to stay on his good side for as long as possible. He headed toward the kitchen, he desired something to eat before going back to play with his prey. He might even bring something back for the prisoner. Their relationship did have some influence on him, just a nano bit.

Meanwhile with Yamamoto, well he was pretty much just hanging around since there was nothing else he could do. The least Hibari could have done was loosened the cuffs, even take them off so he can rest on the bed. His body ached, but he was used to this type of physical pain from his training of endurance. He ignored pretty much the feeling in his bladder but hoped that Hibari would return soon.

Yamamoto signed. "What have I gotten myself into? Heh guess this is what I get for picking a fight with someone like Hibari." Yamamoto had already examined every inch of the dungeon and there was no way out unless he could get these cuffs off. Then he'd have to navigate from the dungeon to the outside which would be difficult since he couldn't tell if he was underground or on the top floor. No windows indicated the time of day and nothing immediately indicated that this dungeon was close to an exit.

The door started to creek and open. 'Hmm Hibari's back already, good I can ask him to let me loose for a…' Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, the person behind the door was not Hibari. He could tell the difference between Hibari's presence and other due to the long training days they spent together, Hibari's presence was something he could easily tell from others. It was familiar to his senses since he had toned them finely to predict Hibari's movements in their spars against each other or else he might not have lasted to this day and lived to tell about it. The door fully opened.

"Well what do we have here, the Rain Prince. All high and mighty brought down to something so pathetic." It was a cloud guard, looked like a rookie with muscle but no brain. He held a knife in his right hand and walked slowly toward Yamamoto. Yamamoto watched him closely, his sword was too far to grab so he needed to think of something else fast.

"Our Cloud Prince took you down so easily but why let him have all the fun. He wants to toy with you but I want my share too. I played my part but I want a reward. Heh the Rain Kingdom is going down anyways since the Rain King has also fall. I bet he won't even last past the night, I heard someone poisoned him with a cloud infused poisoned tipped weapon." This comment made Yamamoto eyes darken.

"By the end of the week I don't even think there will be a Rain Kingdom left. The Cloud Kingdom will always surpass the Rain Kingdom. Now all that's left is you do deal with. Will you beg for me to not take you're life?" The creep was trying to degrade Yamamoto but he knew better then to fall for a trap like this. He stayed silent hoping for a mistake and then he would turn the tables.

"You're not going to beg for you're life? Well then I'll just have to make you beg." The Cloud creep said before slashing a superficial cut across Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto winced from the initial pain but he had felt worse before. The cut wasn't bad enough to die from but it was bleeding. Only the outer layer of skin was pierced, Yamamoto had at the least moment moved back slightly to reduce the depth of the cut.

"Not enough?" The creep smirked and lifted his hand with the knife prepared to strike down again to stab Yamamoto in the shoulder when it stopped a mere inch away from Yamamoto's flesh. Yamamoto looked at the knife and saw a metal chain wrap around the knife. He followed the chain back to a shadowed figure in the doorway.

"You're trespassing." Hibari didn't even wait for an explanation before using his tonfas to strike at the creep knocking him unconscious in a matter of seconds. Two guards came running to see what was happening and Hibari instructed them to dispose of the garbage, he hated filth in his path.

Yamamoto looked at Hibari. The front of his shirt was soaked through with blood, but Yamamoto was more concerned with what had happened to his father. He wanted to hurry and get free and check on his status as soon as possible. First he would have to deal with Hibari and get his wound patched before breaking out.

Hibari turned his attention to Yamamoto who looked back at him. Hibari had already called a guard to bring him some cloth to wrap around Yamamoto's chest when Yamamoto was deep in thought. Hibari stepped closer so that he was an inch away from Yamamoto. Hibari was still shorter then Yamamoto even back when they were kids. Yamamoto had always made jokes of how Hibari enjoyed sleeping but never grew because he needed to drink more milk. Hibari unbuttoned Yamamoto's outer suit, then the inner blue dress shirt. Yamamoto felt uneasy being stripped especially by Hibari. He bent his head down slightly as Hibari started to wrap his shallow wound, shadowing his eyes.

"Have you heard news of my old man's condition?" Yamamoto asked slowly.

"Yes"

"How is he doing?" There was a pause.

"You shouldn't believe everything that you hear." Yamamoto was annoyed with this answer.

"You didn't answer my question Hibari." Hibari finished bandaging Yamamoto's wound.

"Sit down." Hibari ordered. Yamamoto was baffled by the order but noticed that his arms were by his sides and the cuffs were off. Hibari must have unlocked them after bandaging him up.

"Aren't you scared that I'll make a run and try to escape." Yamamoto had the idea to but it was best first to heal before doing anything against Hibari without all of his health at full strength. His arms aches from the stiffness and his body wanted to lie down before moving much.

"You're a smart man. If you try, I'll end up biting you to death." Hibari took a step back. "Lay down."

Yamamoto did as he was told and walked over to the bed, and then laid down on his side and looked at Hibari.

"What? Do you expect me to join you?" Yamamoto blush both surprised and shocked by this comment that came from Hibari's lips. He didn't know how to reply to something like that, he didn't even think there was anything that could be said to counter those words. Hibari turned and walked to the door, opening it.

"Your father will be fine. Now sleep." Hibari left and Yamamoto could hear the key turn locking the door.


End file.
